


Ten Song Challenge

by AlexMel21



Series: Callica from LJ [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Ten Song Challenge, callica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: Still from 2009. The time when I can flip through random songs and make stories out of them quickly.Notes from 2009:Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, writers, and ABC.
Relationships: Erica Hahn/Callie Torres
Series: Callica from LJ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964053





	Ten Song Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Still from 2009. The time when I can flip through random songs and make stories out of them quickly.
> 
> Notes from 2009:  
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, writers, and ABC.

**1\. Beautiful Liar- Beyonce ft. Shakira**  
  
I saw her, dancing with someone I recognized was a man. She was dancing. right after we had a shouting match back at my apartment that afternoon. And the worst part was the man was kissing her everywhere. I walked away, barely containing the tears that streamed down my face. I told her I was okay, that we were okay after we settled down our angry nerves. It was an issue we never found the time to resolve, until that afternoon, and now she went into a bar without me. It was one nightmare that came into life and I couldn't erase it from my memory. I saw her the next morning in the hospital, we had a surgery together. She acted like nothing happened.  
  
"Hey babe, I haven't seen you the whole morning, rounds? Or was it your casual torturing time with residents?" She cheekily teased me, I kept my cool and I smiled the I-won't-be-a-bitch smile.  
  
"You could say both."  
  
"Bad mood?" She raised her eyebrow at me and right then I knew that she knew the reason for the bad aura circling me was her, because her face went from cheeky to nervous in a flash.  
  
"I don't know. Where did you go last night, I didn't see you at bed when I woke up." I meticulously cleaned my hands, purposely avoiding her.  
  
"I...went back to Cristina's...g-got s-some things...d-done." She stuttered and she stood where she was, frozen solid. She was lying and she knew I already caught her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
**2\. Fruitcake- Eraserheads**  
  
The raven and the blonde stood on their porch while they looked at their neighborhood's street, arms looped at each other's waist, Callie sipped eggnog while Erica nursed her vanilla latte. It was snowing and the place was lit with decorated lamps.  
  
"I hate the holidays." Callie blurted out from nowhere. Erica scrunched her eyebrows at Callie.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Don't you realize, those who can celebrate, they celebrate extravagantly, those who don't have anything, can't even eat during Christmas eve. Holidays reveal how life can be unfair to people. Why don't those who can afford a Christmas feast just share to those who can't?" Callie shook her head, knowing what she said was a bit random for a quiet moment she shared with Erica. When she turned to look up at Erica, her blonde had a smile that illuminated her whole face.  
  
"You're right, life can be unfair sometimes, but don't you see? Those who can't afford an expensive Christmas spend it anyway, those who can't buy gifts for their friends, they still greet them anyway. They have holidays Cal, they celebrate because they have things to be thankful and hopeful for. Holidays may suck at people financial-wise, but they have their loved ones to be thankful for, like I'm thankful for having you." Erica eskimo- kissed Callie and Callie's bad mood started chipping away.  
  
She exhaled loudly and stared back at the streets, when a little girl carrying an overly large basket twice her own size sat down at the pavement in front of their house and sighed. Callie raised her eyebrow when Erica immediately went back inside the house. She shook her head and felt disappointment cloud her. She went down towards the frontyard, towards the girl, when Erica walked passed by her, carrying a fluffy blanket, a steaming mug and a plate. She stopped in her tracks, and saw Erica wrap the blanket around the near-frozen girl, offered the mug and plate and said,  
  
"Want some fruitcake?"  
  
  
**3\. Fireburning- Sean Kingston**  
  
Callie knew innately that her genes brought her the fire that made people just stare at awe when she danced in a bar, but what she didn't actually realize, is that there was a person that can rival her dancing prowess, and she was undoubtedly, shell-shocked.  
  
After her countless invitations, Erica finally agreed to go dancing with Callie, the condition was they will only do that once, and Callie couldn't not say no. It was her chance to see Erica shake that thing.  
  
After a couple of tequila shots, Callie was already losing herself on the dance floor. She went back to the bar and noticed that Erica wasn't dancing, she teased her but Erica shrugged her shoulders, she was waiting for the the right song, she reasoned. Callie laughed and downed two shots of tequila while Erica finished her scotch. She pulled Erica on the floor, Erica looked liked she was a deer stuck on headlights. Callie pushed Erica by swaying her hips on the blonde's, almost knocking her down. Callie received a death glare but she just laughed at her, as the DJ began playing house music with bass that made anyone's heart bump. When Callie spun around looking for her best friend, her jaws dropped.  
  
Erica was probably the hottest thing that ever existed on the dance floor, it was burning at Erica's every move, the pulsating music vibrating on her body lasciviously, Callie can't help but just oggle at her best friend. Her hips swayed into the beat, sexily dissheveling her hair. Erica raised her hands, sliding them on her side, following the perfect contour of her body, her eyes closed and her head thrown where her hips swayed. Callie forced her mouth to close, careful not to drool on the dancing Erica Hahn.  
  
As Callie openly stared, she felt something she couldn't articulate. She swallowed loudly when she saw Erica wink at her. Damn that's hot.  
  
  
**4\. Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5**  
  
"Erica Hahn! Open the door!" Callie pounded on the white door continuously, she let Erica walk away from her at the hospital parking lot after a heated argument that lingered on them. It took Callie ten minutes to realize Erica wasn't there anymore. She raced to her own car and went to Erica's house, pounding and pleading to let her in.  
  
"Please...please Erica, open up...I'm not letting you go...I shouldn't have let you go...Erica..." her pounding slowed until she fell on her knees, her forehead still on the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll make things right...just open up and let's talk about this..." She was mostly whispering to herself. When she heard a sniffle and a whisper from behind the door.  
  
"Callie..."  
  
  
**5\. Breathless- Better than Ezra**  
  
I couldn't go back to work. George died. He jumped in front of a bus to save a stupid woman who wasn't looking where she's walking. I can't...He's the first person I loved...but he didn't...ugh I feel drained. Everything's in a blur now. I'm okay with my life now, but seeing him die was...I was slumped in my bed, when a soft knock interrupted me from my crying, door creaked open, someone walked in.  
  
"Go away Cristina, you know I don't want to talk right now." I heard footsteps, I reluctantly lifted my head to scold her away but when a scent filled my lungs as the person hugged me, I knew she wasn't Cristina at all. It left me breathless and I felt my tears erupt.  
  
"Not until you're okay. Not until you're better." it was her. She came back.  
  
  
**6\. These Dreams- Heart**  
  
I saw her walking, in a silky, white spaghetti- strapped sundress. Her beautiful golden hair haloed by the streaming moonlight that gently touched her as she glided on the ground, but her feet wasn't actually touching the cold earthy soil. It was captivating. She was like an apparition or something. She turned around, looked at me and smiled, the smile I fell in love with. Her blue eyes twinkled as the stars shined their light on her. She walked slowly towards me, but her smile disappeared. It turned to a look of sadness, of unexplainable gloom. She ran the back of her hand on my cheek, I instinctively leaned on her touch. She cupped my cheek with hand, she gazed at me lovingly. I looked at her, memorizing how she looked, how she felt, imprinting them delicately on my heart. The lone person who made my heart melt and made me fall so deeply in love with. She lovingly planted a kiss on my forehead, my nose, my cheek, then my mouth. Then she smiled sadly before she walked away from me again. I tried following her, yelling after her, but no voice came out. She disappeared in the darkness under the stars and the moonlight.  
  
Then I was awake. Mark was staring at me. There were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Callie..."  
  
"Mark? Are you crying?" panic rose within me. The extent of my injuries caught up on my sedated body. My chin trembled as I fought the tears back. But the fight was lost when I heard Mark's words.  
  
"Erica didn't make it."  
  
  
**7\. Points of View- Jaya ft. Regine Velasquez**  
  
Erica blows her nose loudly on a piece of tissue, her face puffy from crying all night. She's pushing me away as she reaches for the tissuebox. Earlier that day, she lost her long- time patient under her knife, and we had an argument about why her things ended up scattered in the apartment we shared. I'm an ass to not know and not ask what happened, not know that she lost her patient while I kick around the mess she caused after she went hysterical. I'm an ass I know, but I'm not going anywhere.  
  
"I'm not leaving okay? I'm not leaving you, I'll be here, you will not be alone on this, on any circumstance. Even if you're angry at me. I'm an ass, I was busy myself at the hospital today, busy enough to not know and not ask what happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not talking to you before I yelled. I'm sorry if I didn't listen. I'm sorry, and I'll keep saying the word until you forgive me." I hold both of her hands with my left hand and I lift her chin,  
  
"Look up. Look at me. See? You've got me." Embracing her tightly, more tears fall down from her eyes,  
  
"No matter what happens, I'm here to stay. I won't leave you. I'm your best friend Erica, I'm here."  
  
**8\. With a Smile- Eraserheads**  
  
Two weeks.  
  
Two whole weeks.  
  
It has been that long since Callie last smiled, the smile that illuminated the whole room. But it was already two weeks, since I last saw her smile. Her gloom was caused by a failed clinical trial she had been working so hard for for the last three months. But it got shut down after her 15th patient. She was so close but it was stopped because she reached the max number of people that could be allowed for the trial. Comforting her would only result to a full on hysterical shouting, crying and breaking-stuff-around-her Callie mode. I didn't dare do that again, so I let her process her own stuff, but two weeks?  
  
When Monday morning of third week peaked at my apartment's bedroom window, I sat up, I saw Callie on the lazyboy beside my bed, she was staring at the floor, her head bowed down. I walked on to her side and kneeled in front of her. This depressing situation is enough.  
  
"You're not a failure Cal. C'mon, where's the confident, rockstar surgeon I met? Where's the Cage Fighter that got everything her own way? Where's girl who's smile made me weak and blinded whenever I see her?" She lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes big and blurred with tears,  
  
"Cal, we're always facing danger, frustrations, inevitability, uncertainty...we're surgeons, and it's never easy, no one ever said it was easy...but you're braver than anyone else I know Cal. I know you are. That's why you're made to become a surgeon, to save lives. Don't let this bring you down, rise up...meet the sun again. Smile..." I gave her my most beautiful smile, Callie stared at me, as a smile formed on her very own lips.  
  
  
**9\. Whatever You Like (Dirty)- Nicole Scherzinger ft. T. I.**  
  
As a half-naked Erica, her blouse discarded on their way to bed, bra included, straddled Callie, the raven busied herself pawing and kissing her blonde's bouncy breasts. She let her face get caught in between the two soft mounds, Erica moaning loudly in delight. She let her head fall back, eyes fluttering shut. She arched into Callie, tangling her hands on Callie's silky hair and presenting herself more on Callie's face. Erica's breathing was reduced to shallow pants when Callie started playing one of her nipples with her tongue and proceeded to grip her ass tightly and pulled Erica impossibly closer to her burning core.  
  
Callie began kissing Erica's stomach, Erica scratched her shoulders, leaving pink nail trails and producing an animalistic growl from Callie. Erica cupped Callie's cheeks and smashed her lips against her. Erica elicited a low, sexy groan when Callie plunged her tongue inside her mouth, Callie pinched her nipples. The blonde unconsciously started grinding and pushing her hips downward with every stroke of Callie's tongue on her own. She carefully pulled her bottom lip from Callie's nibbling teeth, still grinding towards her. She stared into her chocolate browns, darkened by lust and an insatiable hunger for the blonde on her lap, before whispering to her mouth, her voice dropping an octave lower,  
  
"I told you I'll do whatever you like."  
  
  
**10\. Deja Vu- Beyonce ft Jay Z**  
  
Mark caught her staring at a certain blonde, head bowed down on a chart. The look in her eyes were glassy, like she just overdosed on some drug.  
  
"If you don't close your mouth your gonna flood the nurses station with your saliva." Callie snapped from her dreamy stance, consciously checking if she indeed drooled. She then hit mark on his arm,  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Mark rubbed his arm while Callie looked for the blonde,  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"She has surgery in an hour Cal, what the hell is happening to you? Or a better question is, what the hell did she did to you? You look like a lovesick pup, its disgusting." he earned another smack on his arm.  
  
"Ow! Stop it!"  
  
"I swear to God Mark I can't get her off my head. After last night, I can't keep my thoughts straight, thank goodness I don't have any surgeries and the pit is quiet. She's making me a crazed sexually- hyped maniac." Callie hugged her chart tighter into her, feeling she could explode from just thinking Erica's hot mouth on so many places besides her lips last night.  
  
"Care to give me a piece of your thoughts then, Torres?" Mark wiggled his eyebrows at Callie, this time, she hit him with her chart.  
  
"Ow! Hey that's not funny anymore!" Mark whined as Callie swiveled her head on each corner, desperately looking for Erica.  
  
"I must see her, get her in empty an on-call room, or on the roof, in the OR! Anywhere!" Callie ran down the hall in search for the blonde that ignites her.


End file.
